Winter's Love
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Thank: Novak-Benson-Rollins-Armaro if you like this story. It's my first requested story. If you read this, I'm asking you not to reveal the name of Rollin's lover. I want to keep it a surprise for future readers. Thanks! :)


**Disclaimer: Not mine :P **

**A/N: This contains just fluff; turn back if you think this is total smut. Unedited; if you see mistakes that bother you, just PM me or whatever. ;)**

"Rollins," she answered, picking up her buzzing cellphone. "...Okay, I'll be there," she smiled, biting her bottom lip as she absentmindedly twirled a strand of her golden, blond hair. "Okay, bye," she giggled as she hung up, her cheeks blushed. Ripping her snow white trench coat off from its hook, she grabbed her wallet and keys and marched out the front door.

As she descended the stairs of her apartment complex, she could feel herself getting nervous.

"Dear Lord, Amanda! You're not a little child!" She chided herself. "Why are you always like this? For God's sake, it's not the first time you're going over to his house!" She laughed sympathetically to herself. Getting into her car, she started it.

She kept a firm gait, not to fast nor too slow, as she walked up the driveway. She stepped onto his porch and took a full breath. Drawing her fist up, she knocked twice. The door opened a minute later; at the door stood a boy.

"Hi, Amanda!" He greeted happily as he stepped aside, letting Amanda enter into the cozy house.

"Dad, Amanda's here!" He called over his shoulder as he walked into the dining room.

"So, how are you doing?" Amanda asked him as she sat at the dining table.

"Good! I won my hockey game! It was 3 to 4, I scored the winning goal just as the game was going to end," he announced pridefully as he jutted his chin and placed his hands on his hips, looking somewhat heroic.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" She smiled widely as she bear hugged him.

"Hey," the man appeared at the door way. Amanda released her hug and went over to him. She hugged him too, giving him a peck on the lips. "You gonna be okay here? Are you sure you don't want to go to your mother's house?" He asked to the boy in a concerned, fatherly tone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he shrugged and smiled a closed smile.

"Okay, we'll be home by nine, all right?" He alerted his son. "Love you," he called as Amanda and he exited the front door.

They entered his car, letting the car rev up before he backed out onto the road.

"Hey, 'Mandy, I was, um...uh, wondering if instead of going to the movies, um, we could go somewhere else," he tried to keep the stuttering out of his question. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"And where would "somewhere else" be?" She let the end of her lip curl into a frown as she raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out," he gave her a boyish smirk as he returned his gaze back onto the road. That was enough for a relieved smile to appear back onto her face.

He parked the car and pulled the keys out. Hopping out, he went to her side, opened the door, and let her borrow his hand as leverage to get out. "Close your eyes," he whispered suavely as he took her hand and placed it trustingly in his.

"Okay," Amanda replied a little nervously as she gripped his hand a bit tighter than she needed to. He placed his other, unoccupied, hand on the small of her back and led her forward.

When they reached his desired location, he stopped her short. "Okay, open your eyes."

She peeled her eye lids open. Light blinded her unused eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, her mouth opened ajar. "Oh my..." Amanda gasped in awe. She looked all around them. Beautiful lights embellished the big pine tree. As Amanda glanced around, her eyes danced in delight. A huge smile came to her face as she pulled him into a hug. He tilted her chin up to meet his lips, and then he crashed his lips onto hers. They shared a passionate, long kiss, until they were forced to pull apart. They peered deep into each others' eyes, and their lips curled up again. Secretly, he had snuck his hand into his pocket during their kiss. He fisted the item and stepped back to create a gap, no larger than two feet, between them. Dropping lightly to one knee, he open his hand to revel the hidden object. He opened the small, velvet box. Inside there was a decent sized diamond protruding from a gold band. Amanda gasped in shock and amazement.

"Amanda Kelli Rollins, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He asked barely stifling a crake in his voice.

"YES! YES! YES!" She squealed as he slid the band on her finger. He held her hands as he rose up. They kissed again. Love, it was pure love. He cupped her cheeks and dove in for a round three. "Nick Armaro, I love you," she whispered out of breath when their lips parted. They stood there, held in each others arms as snowflakes began to drift from the clouded dark sky.

The End.


End file.
